Everlasting Friendship
by spd243
Summary: A werepup and a fox cub meet each other in a forest one fateful day and has grown a strong bond of friendship, but it will soon be tested through tough struggles in their lives. A fox and the hound parody starring Sonic and Tails.


Everlasting Friendship

Prologue

Grass blades and the vibrant green trees rustled in the wind's cool breeze while the sun slowly descended behind the hills, painted the sky with colors of pink, orange, yellow and red…sounds of chirping, squeaking and many other small animal sounds echoed about in the forest, but suddenly, a sound of silence covered the area…a silence so eerie and spine chilling that even the strongest of animals quickly went into hiding. Birds cuddled into their nests, moles burrowed underground, frogs quietly jumped into their ponds—every animal was hiding from one thing they feared…the sound of a hunter.

The quiet feeling broke into a nervous tension as a mother fox appeared, running through the branches and thick obstacles that blocked her way—she quietly made a rest at the bank of a mossy hill, placing her young cub down and looking for other means of escape. Suddenly, the sound of angered barking echoed into her ears, causing her to grab her cub and run away from the spot she was previously in—she tried crawling through small holes and putting any other means of nature to block the vicious dog's chase, but it was no use, the canine had her scent and had no means of stopping until she became a lifeless corpse.

The mother fox knew how dangerous the situation was getting, and she couldn't risk getting her baby in any more danger—making sure that the hunter and his pet was far enough away, she scampered out of the forest and stopped near a large wooden fence. She carefully placed her cub near a large shrub of grass before gently nuzzling its face; the cub gave out a small squeak as it noticed the saddened look on its mother's face. A large female bird quietly came out of her sleeping place and watched the mother give the cub one final nuzzle before disappearing off into the forest once again.

The young kit made a small squeak, wondering where her mother was going…he was about to get up and follow her when a sound of a gun shot caused the kit to crouch down lower in the shrub while lowering its ears in fright. The female bird, that was quietly watching the entire scene, flew out from the tree and took a peek at the young frightened kit—her heart ached in sadness as she looked at its innocent eyes. She felt sorry for this young fox, it'll never know that its mother would never return. She looked around before flying down into the kit's hiding spot, trying to pet its soft head—at first, the young kit became fearful and tried to get away, but soon it saw no harm in the bird and cuddled close to her chest.

"You poor thing. Everything is going to be all right," the female purple bird gently cooed, "I'm here to help you."

The kit continued to cuddled into the bird's feather, enjoying every bit of warmth that was offered to him—the female bird was wondering how it was going to find such a loving and welcoming home for it…she knew it needed to be fed and care for, especially at such a young age. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted as two of her bird friends flew down and landed beside her, looking at the kit with sadness.

"Poor kid…" one of the birds said. "Jet, do you have any ideas where this young fellow can stay?" the female bird asked. "Hmm…umm…let see," Jet said as he looked around the area, "Oh! Wave! I got an idea! Come and listen in too Storm." "O-Oh! This is exciting!" Storm grinned.

The small kit watched the birds talk amongst themselves for a few minutes before flying over to a small house and taking the sheets an old woman was drying—the elderly woman yelled at the birds, telling them to go away as she chased them; the birds just smirked and gently dropped the clean sheet onto the young kit. The old woman huffed as she went up to her clean sheet, only to drop it in surprise—she picked it back up again and saw the small startled kit that stood before her. She gently picked the cub up and wrapped her soft apron around it as she gently petted its soft ears.

"I wonder if your mother is around," the old woman said as she looked, "Well, I can't just leave you out here by yourself—who knows what could happen to a little thing like you." The small kit gave off a small squeak as it nuzzled the elderly woman. "It's all right little one, Widow Tweed is here to keep you safe and sound."

The elderly woman took the young kit into her house as she made a fresh batch of milk—the kit eagerly watched her sit down before feeding onto the bottle of milk that was given to him…he drank a bit too fast at first, but soon slowed down as his eyes dropped from the rocking motion of her chair. "You are such a sweetheart," Widow Tweed smiled, "You need a name…hmm…"

She took a glance at the fox and noticed how different it was from normal foxes she have seen—near its rear it had two tails that was peacefully swishing about…she would never imagine seeing such a thing, but see wasn't that surprised; she believed that nature was very mysterious in its own ways. "I can tell how happy you are with those swishing tails of yours," Window Tweed smiled, "Say, that is what I'm going to name you…Tails."

The birds quietly watched the young kit enjoyed the warmth and love it was given, but the jumped up in surprise as they heard a old vehicle sputter out some noise as it parked next door of Widow Tweed's home—there was where a hunter named Amos Slade resided. He was grumpy and had a temper at times, but when very little at times he shows a bit of care. Anyways, he got out of his care an took out a brown bag that got the green canine a bit excited—he licked his lips, thinking it was some sort of meal for him to devour, but that wasn't the case when the bag made a whimpering sound.

"Well, you're going to be in for a surprise, Scourge," Amos Slade said as he took the figure out of his bag, "How about this for a hunting partner?"

Scourge's eyes shrunk as he watched his master place the small blue pup onto the ground—it looked around in such curiousness, it even went up to Scourge and sniffed it a few times. Amos Slade quietly chuckled and told his old canine that it was now his responsibility to take care of—he expected his canine companion to teach the young pup the hunting ways so when it hunting season comes, it'll be ready for action. Scourge grumbled a bit as he went back to his barrel and laid down—the young pup wagged its tail happily as it went near the older dog and gently curled near it's paw and chest; Scourge looked around before lying his head down and smiling.

'Maybe this kid isn't so bad…though he'll need some discipline and training,' Scourge thought as his eyes drooped, 'And maybe…just maybe…when the day comes when he is older, he could be even better than me.'

* * *

><p>Okay, let me know what you guys think so far ^^ and please review!<p>

**Disclaimer: and Disney or Sega characters belongs to them.**

Okay, if you are all confused on who is playing who, here is the list:

Characters in this crossover:

Tod: Tails (a cute two tailed fox cub)

Copper: Sonic (a little werepup)

Big Mama: Wave

Dinky: Jet

Boomer: Storm

Vixey: Fiona

Widow Tweed (needs no part)

Chief: Scourge

Amos Slade (needs no part)

Porcupine (needs no part)

Grumpy Badger (needs no part)


End file.
